You had to go and leave me behind
by SweetieR
Summary: [The aftermath of 4x11.] How does Regina cope with Robin being gone ? And how does he cope with the absence of his true love ? Is there a chance they can be reunited again ? Does pixie dust lies after all ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**The finale absolutely broke my heart and I was sobbing like a little girl when Robin and Regina said goodbye. Sean and Lana are such amazing actors... *-* and the chemistry between them is undeniable which only make it all more perfect ! **

**God, even if I _know _Robin is coming back, this doesn't make any of this easier ... **

**Why the producers keep on doing that ? They give her about 30 seconds of happiness and then they snatch it away from her ! God, Robin _chose _her ! He chose her and then he had to leave and it is so unfair and really, I can't believe this is happening again ! And he cried, and she teared the picture apart and ... And it is not _fair _! IT IS NOT FAIR FOR GOD'S SAKE ! * crying again * **

**So I know this is not the moment I know I should be studying and I know I have already a lot of stories going on. I don't even know where I will be going with this, but right now, I can't focus on anything else but how my heart is broken. **

**March 1st seemed so far. **

**I don't know how I'll survive this hiatus. **

**Love you all. 3**

**Chapter 1 **

_I choose you, Regina._

_I choose you._

_Regina._

_I choose you._

"Robin !" she woke up screaming, fighting for breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But he was not there.

He was never there.

Regina closed her eyes tight and braced herself, as sobs were taking hold of her.

2 weeks.

He was gone for two weeks and it felt like an eternity already.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't.

She tried.

For Henry, she really tried.

But it was as if when _he _left, he took her soul with him.

_I choose you, Regina._

His words were graved in her mind.

He had chosen her.

And she could almost taste the happiness she had felt, the utter joy and disbelief. How she thought her cheeks would hurt from smiling so much when he showed her that picture of them. How she finally let herself believe she could be happy,

With him.

How he gave her that dimple smile that always made her heart beat faster.

She would never see that smile again.

She would never be surrounded by his forest scent again.

She would never feel him again.

She would never kiss his lips again.

She would never be lost in his warm and strong arms again.

Robin was lost to her forever.

Just like Daniel had been.

Sobs were racking through her body as she got up shakily and headed toward the drawer, taking something she had not dare take until now.

One of his jacket that he had once let on a random visit he gave her when she was happy.

It seemed like in another life.

Reaching for it in a trembling hand, she unfolded it and then buried her face in it.

God,

It smelt like him.

She sobbed harder.

And let herself fall on the ground.

"_Robin_..." she cried holding his jacket against her heart.

Because she wasn't strong enough.

**A/N : As you can probably see, I _am _depressed. Next chapter will be Robin's pov ... Hope to see you there my friends ! Love you all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dearies,**

**First of all, thank you SO MUCH for the support this story is getting ! WOW. I was totally touched by the reviews I got ! You guys are truly the best and I have no words to describe how touch, and happy, and honoured and happy ( did I mention that ? ;) ) to read about your thoughts ! I totally hope you'll like this chapter. :) LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

**A/N : /!\ HAVE YOU SEEN THE PHOTOS SPOILERS ?**

**Oh God. I need Robin back in Storybrooke with Regina RIGHT NOW ! Can't wait ... March seems so far ... **

**#GiveUsOutlawQueen. **

**#ItIsNotTheEnd**

**#PixieDustNeverLies**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Robin was laid down on the couch he was sleeping on, eyes stuck on the ceiling.

He missed her.

He missed her so much

His life was empty without her.

His heart was empty without her.

_He _was empty without her.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but Robin let it slide. He could take a few minutes for himself, a few minutes to allow his grief to take hold of him before he had to pretend he was ok, pretend for Marian and Roland. Because while he was a broken man, they were still counting on him.

But he missed her.

And he didn't know how long this could go on.

He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Robin closed his eyes and then, he could see it. Her beautiful face smiling at him with that elusive but satisfying smile of hers ; those beautiful brown eyes full of love. She was there, and if he could just reach her, if he could just hold her against him and never let go, if he could just, one last time ...

"Daddy !"

Robin jumped, heart beating erratically. He took a moment to come down to reality.

He had fallen asleep.

It had all been a dream.

It always was.

Regina wasn't there. Only Roland, frowning slightly at him while Marian gave him a sad and understanding smile.

"What is it, son ?"

"Will you come tonight see my play ?"

"Of course." smiled Robin and his boy's eyes lit up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Roland squealed joyously and hugged him before he went put on his coat, and only Marian and Robin was left.

"I've let you coffee and bread."

"Thanks." he answered, wiping the sleep – and the memories, out of his eyes.

"Robin..." she tried but Roland came back at that moment, and they couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked.

"Ready, sweetheart ?" asked Marian.

He nodded enthusiastically and waved at his father before they both left.

And Robin was left alone in the flat.

He always was.

He had dreamt of a life of happiness, love, laugh, kisses, warmth, soul mate, a great love story with the only love of his life.

Had dreamt of waking up snuggled together and falling asleep with her cuddle in his arms. Had dreamt of loving, cherishing this woman for the rest of their life and trying by all means to make her as happy as she made him. Had dreamt of that happy ending she so deserved. Had dreamt of kissing her every minutes of the day -and of the night.

Robin had dreamt of so many things about his future with Regina.

So how did these dreams turned out into him here, alone, without the woman he loved ?

* * *

"You always seem so sad." said his colleague, a young woman named Colleen whom Robin had grown quite fond of.

He had found a job in her bar, and even if it wasn't his dreamlike job, at least it paid the bills. And Colleen wasn't annoying about his shifts, so he could still see Roland.

"Why ?" resumed the woman, "You've got such a nice little family. Well, I've never met your wife, but-"

"_Ex_-wife." he couldn't help but cut her sharply. "Marian is my ex-wife. We got divorced some weeks ago."

"_Oh._" then she said softly, "There was someone else, then ?"

"There _is_." he corrected weakly.

"Where is she ? Why aren't you with her if it makes you so unhappy ?"

Tears pricked at his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me." he muttered before adding, "It is complicated."

"Isn't love always ?" she squeezed his shoulder gently, "But that doesn't mean you can give up, Robin."

"I'm afraid this time, it's a bit more difficult..." and his voice broke.

She smiled softly.

"If not being with her makes you so miserable, I can only imagine how happy you must be by her side." Blue eyes met green. "Love is _always _worth it, Robin."

And then she left.

And Robin's eyes got lost, mind whirling.

He had not given up on Regina.

Had he ?

But he couldn't get back to her ...

Or could he ?

* * *

Robin heard the door of their flat open, but he didn't stop his researchs.

"What on Earth are you doing ?" Marian gasped.

"I don't give up." he said and then looked up, blue eyes leeting brown. "I am sorry, Marian. But I can't live this life anymore. I _need _to get back to her. And I know there's still so much to think about, like the fact that you still can't cross the townline. But I can't go on like this, not anymore. I love her and I can't go on, living half alive. It's not fair. To any of us. "

He was a little breathless from his speech and Marian studied him for a few seconds, before she removed her bag and coat.

"Then," she looked at her watch," Roland's play is only in two hours. Tell me how I can help."

His eyes widened.

"You're gonna help me ?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course." she sat by his side, "Robin, I realized you loved her long before you told me what your choice was. And I accept that. And I only want you to be happy, and ..."" she squeezed his hand, "And seeing you this unhappy ? It is killing me. It is also killing Roland. So _yes_," she took a deep breath and opened one of the map which was on the table, "I'm gonna help you get back to her."

Robin couldn't find the right words, so he only said,

"Thank you, Marian."

For the first time in weeks,

Robin had hope.

Hope to get back to Regina.

Hope to get back for their happy ending.

"I'm coming home, my love." he breathed to wherever she was in hope that somehow, she would get his message.

Little did he knew, that far away from where they were, in Storybrooke, a certain brunette woke up suddenly from dozzing off on the couch, heart beating fast, clutching a man's jacket over her and the name of her outlaw on the lips.

* * *

**A/N : So... After seeing Marian in 4x11,I felt like she would be supportive of Robin's decision, now that she knows – and understand, how much in love with Regina he really is ! **

**Also, I changed my mind and made 6 weeks after he left Storybrooke, as in the show. :)**

**Next chapter is back to Regina's pov. I think I'll switch every chapter ;)**

**Hope you liked it my friend and don't forget ... I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi everyone !**

**I know I've been absent these days and I am so sorry, life took me a lot of time, but I'm back ! :D **

**God... Have you seen the spoilers pictures ? I AM SO EXCITED ! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE OQ REUNITED ! YEAH ! :D **

**Also, I know there is no episode tonight and I am seriously depressed, so I hope this chapter will help you all my friends ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, YOU'RE THE BEST. :)3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A knock could be heard at the door and Regina sighed.

"Come in !"

The next she knew, Snow was in her office and the woman sighed.

"I really am not in the mood for a hope speech." breathed the mayor, "I've had an horrible night so please, let me be, I have work to do."

Snow only looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Regina..."

"No."

"We are worried." Regina felt tears burn at her eyes. "We can see you're not doing really well."

"I am fine."

"Please, talk to me."

"And what if I don't want to ?" she exclaimed, looking up. "Why can't you just let me deal with it alone ?"

Snow smiled at her again, and said, ever so patient.

"Because we're family, Regina. And this is what family does."

The answer took her breath away and she stayed like frozen.

"When you're ready," continued Snow, "you know where to find me."

And then she was gone.

* * *

"Have you tried to call him ?" asked Emma later in the day, and Regina sighed and took a sip of her wiskey - it was too soon for whiskey, but she had lost the love of her life, surely she could at least find comfort in that !

"I already _tolere _your presence, Emma, so please, mind your own business."

"It's just that ... I feel guilty."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked at her friend.

"What did you say ?"

"I said that I am sorry, Regina. Truly." Green eyes met brown. "And I want you to know that I am in Operation Mangoose one hundred percent. We _will _find Robin. We will bring him back to you."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, before Regina spoke.

"Thank you." The blond nodded and smiled gently. "And so you know, I _did _try to call him." said sadly the mayor.

_She couldn't sleep._

_Not without him by her side. _

_Regina sighed and woke up for good before taking the jacket that was now part of her daily life and wrap it around herself, getting lost in the scent of the man she loved – she had put a spell on the cloth so it wouldn't lose _his _smell._

_She missed him._

_If only she could hear his voice, if only one last time ..._

_Her heart stopped._

_Would she dare ?_

_Could she ?_

_Regina got up on trembling legs and walked towards her bag, taking her phone and taking a deep breath. She unlocked it and dialed Robin's number - which she knew by heart._

_Would it work ?_

_Why didn't she think about this earlier ?_

_The woman stayed at least a couple of minutes watching her phone before she took a deep breath and pushed the green button, her heart beating in her head._

One ring.

Two.

Three.

_God, he wouldn't answer._

Four.

_She wasn't even sure he still had the phone. _

Five.

_She was stupid._

_Regina closed the phone right away, and a tear escaped her eyes._

"Why didn't you wait to see if he was going to answer ?" asked Emma and Regina sighed when she saw the blond really looked confused.

"Because I was not sure I could handle what I was going to hear." she finally admitted and tears burnt at her eyes. "What if he's really happy ? What if he moved on and I didn't ? It's been six weeks. But the thought of him completely forgetting about us ... it's too hard. I can't face it."

Emma had nothing to answer to that.

* * *

Regina hesitated.

What was she even doing here ?

_"Because we're family, Regina. And this is what family does."_

She could do this.

Plus, Henry was there. She wouldn't be alone in this.

This new business was new to her, having a family to care.

But she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

She still had to get used to it,

But she liked it.

The mayor took a deep breath and knocked at the door, Snow opened the door and beamed, seeing her.

"Regina!"

"Can I come in ?"

A soft smile graced Snow's face.

"Of course you can, I'm glad you're here. We were about to have dinner, you're most welcome to stay."

Regina came in and saw another plate was on the table, and her eyes widened.

"You knew I was coming !" she exclaimed and saw Henry chuckled from where he was.

"Call it instinct, mom." he smiled and she smiled back, sitting beside him.

They were sat for barely a few minutes when her phone rang. She frowned when she didn't recognize the number,

"Hello ?"

No one answered, all she could hear was laboured breath, like if someone was trying to speak but in vain.

"Hello ?" she said again and then, her heart stopped.

"Regina, it's me."

"_Robin._" she breathed, a tear escaping her eyes.

* * *

**A/N : Next chapter will be Robin's POV ... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi my friends :)**

**I hope you are all alright. So, I'm not giving up on this story, quite the contrary! In this, Robin is the man I would have wished him to be, meaning he doesn't give up on Regina and make the easy choice but actually fight to get back to her! I hope you'll like it !:)**

**Also, I get that some of you are still pissed at Robin, I really do. Because he could at least have apologized for "moving on" with Marian. But honnestly, after an entire year of fight to have OQ back together, I am tired of fighting and really, really, _really _ enjoying the fact that things finally look good for our lovebirds ( I mean, did you see the way Robin looked at Regina ! Priceless *-* the last scene between them was such a great and epic moment for me ) Anyway, I can't wait to see sunday's episode and I wish we will finally have an OQ happy ending !**

**Whose impatient to see last episode ? I am ! :DEven if I am quite afraid of Robin and Zelena's wedding ( I was like , _seriously ?! _) but I have serious hope that Regina will stop this stupid wedding and that we'll get OQ fluff which is all I need right now, both from the Enchanted Forest _and _Storybrooke ! **

**Love you all 3**

* * *

_-Previously on __**You had to go and leave me behind **_**-**

_They were sat for barely a few minutes when her phone rang. She frowned when she didn't recognize the number,_

_"Hello ?"_

_No one answered, all she could hear was laboured breath._

_"Hello ?" she said again and then, her heart stopped._

_"Regina, it's me."_

_"Robin." she breathed, a tear escaping her eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**[Robin's point of view]**

"You seem happier." said Colleen and he stopped what he was doing, turning to his friend.

"How's that ?"

"I don't know." she said, frowning slightly. "Now that I think of it, _happy_ is not quite the word... " she searched and then smiled. "I'd go for hopeful."

"You think I look hopeful ?" he smiled and she nodded.

"Yep. Definitively hopeful. So, tell me handsome, what is it?"

Robin smiled and then said,

"I followed your advice, that's all."

"And what advice would that be ? Because in case you didn't notice, I give a lot of them."

He chuckled.

"I'm not giving up on _her_."

Colleen smiled.

"You mean the woman you love ?"

Warmth filled Robin's heart.

"Yes. Her name is Regina."

That was the first time he allowed himself to speak out her name since they left. The first time but not the last from now on.

"Will you go back to her, then ?"

"I'm trying." answered the archer and his young friend smiled.

"I'm glad of that." then she smirked, "Now go back to work lazy, those drinks won't be done by magic."

Robin chuckled at that.

If only she knew.

* * *

Robin came home at the end of his shift and sighed when he realized Roland must be asleep by now and that he lost the only moment of the day that made him happy. He entered the flat, trying to be quiet but as soon as he closed the door behind him, two small arms circled his legs.

"Daddy !" screamed the boy, "You're home!"

"Roland ?" Robin turned and took his son in his arms, "What are you doing up at that time of the night ?"

"I couldn't get him to sleep." came a soft voice a few steps away and he smiled at Marian. "He wanted to see you."

"Well," said the archer, "I am here now, what is it ?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story ? Like we did in the Enchanted Forest ?"

Robin smiled.

"Of course I can do that."

* * *

They were settled on Roland's room, Robin by his side.

"So what story do you want, son ? The one where the merry men almost got caught ? The one where we stole dear Sheriff right in front of him or-"

"I want a story of you and Regina."

Robin's heart stopped.

"What ?" he asked, and he could hear his voice wasn't strong.

"Daddy?"

"What is it ?"

"You love Gina, don't you ?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I do." he murmured, "Very much so."

Roland seemed to think, then asked.

"Then why did we leave ?"

It would have hurt less to have someone stabbed him right in the heart.

"Roland..." tried his father, "It is complicated."

"Did she not love us anymore ?"

At the sight of tears in his son's brown eyes, Robin hurried to soothe him.

"Of course she did !" he exclaimed, "She still does. It isn't Regina's fault if we had to leave, right Roland ? I want you to never doubt that she loves you very much. Can you do that for me ?"

The boy nodded and curled in his father's side.

"I just miss her so much." he sobbed quietly and Robin closed his eyes, a tear escaping them.

"So do I son, So do I."

He then tried to lighten his son's mood by telling him of the adventure of a sassy broken queen and an annoying brave outlaw, falling madly in love with each other. Robin left his son sound asleep and he kissed his forehead before leaving,

"Goodnight, Roland." he whispered and then headed to the living room and the couch, where he spent his night.

Robin sat and buried his face in his hands for a few seconds.

"You know," came a voice and he jumped, found Marian at the window, looking at him. "At first I thought we could try again, with _her _being out of reach."

"Marian-" he tried but she cut him.

"But I realize now that it is useless." she sighed and walked toward him, sitting by his side. "I heard your story to Roland. You're in love with her."

Robin smiled sadly.

"I really am."

She looked down.

"I am sorry." she said finally and he frowned.

"You don't have to, Marian. I couldn't let you out there alone, what happened isn't your fault. Regina and I both-"

"That's not what I was apologizing for." she said and he frowned.

"Then why?"

Marian took a deep breath and looked up.

"A few weeks after we got there, you had forgotten your phone home, remember ?"

"Yes." he said, confused.

"I..." she shook her head, "God, I am such an idiot."

"What happened ?"

"Someone called you on that day. _Her_." Robin's eyes widened and he paled. "I didn't answer and I erased her call from your miss list."

"You did _what _?" he asked, voice trembling with anger.

"I am sorry !" she said, tears shining in her eyes. "I realize now I was stupid... I should never have done that. I-"

But Robin couldn't hear a word more. He got up, grabbed his phone and hurried on the balcony, dialing Regina's number, fingers trembling.

She had tried to call him.

God, his heart was beating so fast.

How could Marian have hidden that from him wasn't even what was on his mind right now. The only thing on his mind was what Regina must have felt when he didn't answer.

Did she think he had given up on her ?

His heart broke for her, his resilient beautfiful Queen.

He needed to make this right,

One way or another.

So the outlaw took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello ?" he finally heard and a gasp escaped him, hearing this voice he had been longing to hear for so long now.

He tried to speak but couldn't. A tear escaped his eyes and he took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

"Hello ?" she said again and suddenly he was so afraid that she'd end the call that he gathered all his courage and spoke, in a trembling voice.

"Regina, it's me."

He heard a small sob of surprise at the end of the call and closed his eyes a few seconds, feeling his heart break.

"Robin." she breathed and her voice was so small.

"It's me, my love."

"Oh God..." she breathed and he could hear her laboured breathing, could guess she was crying and no, he couldn't let that happen.

"Please, don't cry." he soothed her but she only chuckled and God,

How much he had missed her.

"Don't ... cry ?" she asked, sobbing. "And how ... how am I ... supposed to ... do... that ?"

"Take a deep breath, my love." he said, though his own voice seemed unsteady and hoarse with tears. "In and out." he heard her try, "Focus on my voice and nothing else."

"Robin..." she said again, even if he could hear she was calmer now.

"I miss you so much." he breathed then, leaning against the window.

"I miss you too." came her voice, still small. "I tried to call you."

He closed his eyes.

"I didn't know." he said, "I just learnt it tonight. Marian ignored your call and didn't tell me. I am so sorry."

"Oh."

"Regina-"

"So, you've moved on ?" she rambled and he tried to stop her.

"Please-"

"I guess this was the right thing to do."

"Listen to me-"

He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I understand, really-"

"_Regina_ !" he said, louder and she finally stopped. "I am not with Marian."

"You're not ?" she asked in a small voice and he shook his head sadly, even though she couldn't see it.

"When I chose you that day on the bench, it was a lifetime decision, Regina. I meant every words I said. Marian and I got divorced a few weeks after our arrival in New York."

She didn't speak but he could hear her laboured breathing.

"Regina ?" he asked, gently.

"You..." her voice broke. "You didn't move on, then ?"

He chuckled, tears leaving his eyes.

"Of course not, you silly woman." he breathed and could hear her chuckle of relief. "My heart is still very much yours, m'lady, and nothing will ever change that."

"As is mine, Robin." she said and he smiled soflty. "You know that."

"I do, my love."

"But-"

"No buts." he cut her.

"Robin, we have to face the fact that ..." her voice broke. "That you may never be able to come back."

"I won't believe that." he said, voice trembling with emotion. "I can't. Not when the only thing that's keeping me alive is the fight to find a way to get back to you."

A silence, then

"You're searching for a way to come back ?"

"I am." he said.

"Oh Robin..." he could hear the tears in her voice, so he added.

"Just promise me that you won't give up, Regina. Promise me that you'll search with me and that you're not letting go of our happy ending together." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Promise that you'll wait for me." his heart squeezed.

"I promise." she breathed and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Then everything will be alright, I have faith."

He heard her sad chuckle.

"And if that's not enough ?"

"It will be, my love."

* * *

They had talked a little bit more after that before Regina told him she had to go back to the Charming and he had smiled, knowing she wasn't alone in this.

"You will call me back ?" she asked shyly and he smiled sadly, wishing he could hold her in his arms and never let go.

"I'll call you tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that... I will call you everyday until the day I find my way back to you."

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, my love." he said and could almost see her smile.

If only he could.

Robin took some minutes to himself before entering the living room again, finding Marian, waiting for him.

"How could you do that to me ?" he asked and she closed her eyes, before getting up.

"I am sorry." she said, "I wanted a chance to be together again and I thought..." A tear escaped her eyes. "But I was wrong, and I am sorry. This is the reason why I offered to help you get back to her, I want to make amends."

Robin wanted to be angry at her, he really did.

But he couldn't.

He had to keep his energy in finding a way to get back to Regina.

So he just nodded and sighed,

"I forgive you." he said. "But you have to understand that I love Regina, and I am not stopping to try finding my way back to her."

"I get that." she smiled sadly. "How can I help ?"

"Go to sleep, Marian. We'll see tomorrow."

The woman opened the mouth like she was going to say something, then she closed it and in one last time, she was gone.

Robin sighed and laid on his bed, not fully understanding all that happened in one night. He had talked with Regina, after so much weeks without hearing her voice, he finally was able to. And it was like this beautiful voice of hers soothed the ache in his hurting heart. Like with each word sje said he felt better;stronger;closer.

He could get back to her.

He _would _get back to her.

No matter what.

Because she was his soulmate,

And pixie dust never lied.

* * *

**A/N : So ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my dear friends :)**

**How are you? I hope fine :) I wanted to thank each one of you for your support and love, without you, none of my fics would exist ! So they are mine, but they are a bit yours too... Thank you very much and I love you all ! 3**

* * *

_-Previously in __**You had to go and leave me behind-**_

_Robin sighed and laid on his bed, not fully understanding all that happened in one night. He had talked with Regina, after so much weeks without hearing her voice, he finally was able to. And it was like this beautiful voice of hers soothed the ache in his hurting heart. Like with each word, he felt better;stronger;closer._

_He could get back to her._

_He would get back to her._

_No matter what._

_Because she was his soulmate,_

_And pixie dust never lied. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Regina couldn't say she was feeling great.

But she was defintively feeling better.

And the fact that she got to speak with Robin every nights and mornings for a week; the fact that he had not given up on her but was ready to fight to get back home; all of that was helping a great deal.

She was feeling hopeful.

A feeling she thought she would never be again.

Her door rang and she sighed, before going to open.

There stood Jefferson and his daughter, Grace.

She had learnt a few days ago that her baby boy was dating (and since when was he grown enough to do so?) Grace and after a long and _akward _conversation, she had agree on Grace coming over, but only when she was there. Turned out Jefferson wanted to be there too.

So here they were.

"Good afternoon," he said, smirking. "Are you intending to leave us on your porch, or may we come in?"

She shook her head.

"Of course." she stepped away and smiled at Grace and the girl smiled shyly back. "I'll get Henry." the girl blushed.

Regina climbed the stairs and knocked at her boy's door.

"May I come in?" she asked and heard him agreed before she entered and gasped. "Henry Daniel _Mills._" she hissed seeing the mess his room had become. "You'll do me the pleasure of fixing the-" But then, he arrived and looked so sheepish her words died in her throat. "What is it?" she asked and the teenage boy sighed.

"Is she here?"

"Who? Grace?" He nodded. "She is."

"Shit."

"_Henry._"

"Sorry."

"I always knew Emma would be a bad influence on you."

That had Henry's smiling slightly, but she could see something was off as he sat on his bed and she sat by his side.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"I don't really know."

"Is it about Grace?"

He shrugged and she smiled knowingly.

"You know you can tell me."

"_Mom._" he whined.

"You know everything about _my _life." she pointed and he chuckled.

"True. But can we just pretend we're living in a normal world for once, where a teenager does _not _want to talk about his girlfriend to his mother."

She chuckled.

"Fine." then she tilted his chin, smiling proudly."But let me tell you something first; Grace would be a fool to not see what a wonderful person you are." He smiled and she kissed his forehead, "Now let's not make them wait any longer."

* * *

Regina and Jefferson was sat on the couch, sharing a cup of tea when her phone rang. She took it and her eyes widened, her heart sped up.

_Robin._

He didn't call her on days, had still a life on his own.

So why would he call her now?

"Robin?" she asked, more anxious that she cared to admit.

"Am I bothering you?"

"You know you never do." she smiled softly and heard his soft chuckle.

"I see to recall a time when you weren't saying that, _your Majesty_."

A full smiled lit up her face.

"Well, that was because you were way too annoying for your own good, _thief_."

He chuckled again and then, a small silence.

"I miss you." he breathed and tears came in her eyes right away. "I was at work and I saw this ... this couple came in and I just couldn't keep my eyes off them. I couldn't because I was so jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I want to be there with you. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want to be with you and I can't. And it's killing me..."

"Oh Robin." she breathed, a tear rolling down her eyes. "I want that too. Soon."

She heard his small sigh and knew she had to try to make him feel better, by any ways.

"Did I tell you that Henry is _dating?_"

"No, you didn't." he said, and she could hear he was grateful for her to try to cheer him up. "How's that?"

"When did he turn out grown enough, huh?"

"Who is the lucky one?"

"Jefferson's daughter, Grace."

"Oh yeah, I've seen them together once or twice."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Wasn't my place to, my love."

She smiled at the nickname that always warmed her heart and then added.

"I agreed for them to spend time together in the house _but_ under a few conditions."

"I wouldn't expect less of you." he chuckled. "Do tell me, I am curious."

"Well, his bedroom door must be open."

"Of course."

"And I must not hear any suspect noises."

"Ok." he laughed and she smiled. "Seems fair enough."

"_And"_

"Oh, so there is a third one?"

"There is indeed," she said and felt so good when she talked to him. It was like instead of being in New York, he was in town somewhere, ready to come home to her. "I have to be in the house when she comes."

She heard him laugh again and her heart warmed with love.

"You overprotective thing." he murmured and it was her time to laugh.

"Perhaps. But Jefferson is the same, he wants to be there when his daughter spends time with Henry too."

A small silence then.

"Oh. So he is there, then?"

"Yes."

"With you?" and she could hear the stained in his voice.

"Robin..."

"And what are you doing?"

"Drinking tea." she cut his rambling jealousy. "Nothing more."

Another silence.

"You guys do have an history."

"_Robin_"

"And it's not like I can really be counted as competition right now"

"Please, stop that-"

"But I want you to take into consideration that I'm doing all I can to get back home-

"Robin"

"That I _will_ come back home. To you."

"I know that and-"

"And that I love you so very much."

"Please, listen to-"

"He can never love you like I do. No matter what he pretends."

"Will you-"

"So _please_ my love, think about all that-"

"ROBIN!" she cut him and this time, the archer stopped. "I told you, nothing is going on between Jefferson and I. Our children are dating and that is all there is to it." He didn't answer. "I swear. You know I love you. Only you."

He sighed.

"Right." Then, "I was just calling to tell you that I miss you."

"And you know I miss you too."she added and could practically see his dimple smile, if she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too." he breathed then. "I shall leave you to your guests."

"You don't have to!" she hurried to say but he cut her,

"I have to get back to work anyway. Call you later?"

"I'll be waiting for your call." she said and after a few words, she closed her phone.

* * *

"So the rumors were true?" said Jefferson when she came back and sat back on the couch.

"Rumors about?"

"The thief and you."

She froze.

Only one person was allowed to call Robin that,

And it was she.

"Dear, if you've missed that piece of information it's that you've been living under a rock for these past few months."

His eyes widened and she took a sip of her tea in victory.

Short-lived one.

"A Queen and a thief, who would have thought?"

The Queen and _her_ thief. She wanted to add, then hit him.

How dared he?

"Robin is a man you could never be."

"_Oh." _he chuckled knowingly, smirking. "There was a time when you didn't say that."

"There was a time when all I did was mistakes. The difference between you and Robin? You're a part of this time, he is not."

Jefferson's eyes widened and she smirked in victory.

No one was allowed to speak about Robin this way.

Not when she was there to prevent it anyway.

* * *

Jefferson and Grace had left ( and not without a very obvious and failed attempt at flirting from the man's part) and Regina was enjoying a glass of wine on her couch. Henry had left with Emma and the Charmings and she was about to join them in Granny's.

She just waited for Robin's phone call first.

_"Are you coming?" asked Snow and she smiled softly at her stepdaughter._

_"I'll be joining you in a few minutes."_

_Snow frowned slightly._

_"She is waiting for Robin's call." beamed Henry and Snow's eyes widened._

_"_Robin_?"_

_"Yes." admitted Regina, putting a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "We've been talking lately. He is trying to get back." And she could ear the hope in her own voice, saw Mary Margaret's eyes widened in delight._

_The woman squeezed her hand._

_"I am so, so happy for you."_

_"It is not done, yet."_

_"But it will." said Snow firmly. "I am sure of it. True love is the msot powerful magic of all, Regina. You'll find your way back to each other, I know it."_

_They smiled at each other and then, they were gone._

Regina was cut out of her thoughts by her phone, ringing.

She smiled and took the call.

"Regina?" his accented voice called and she closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth she felt each and everytime he called her name. "Regina?" he said again and she frowned, opening the eyes, there was something in is voice.

A feeling she couldn't quite name.

Urgency perhaps?

"Is everything alright?" she asked and now, she could hear he was a bit breathless too. "Robin?" she asked again, worried.

"I may have a way to come back."

And that dearies,

That had Regina's breath left her too.

* * *

**A/N : So ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my lovely readers !  
**

**I hope you will like this chapter ! Once again, thank you for your support and love, it means the world to me and I say it everytime because I truly think it :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**PS: Whose as excited as I am to see the spoiler pictures of season 5? I can't wait for the shooting to start again... I NEED OQ ! **

* * *

_-Previously in _**You had to go and leave me behind**_-_

_"Regina?" his accented voice called and she closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth she felt each and everytime he called her name. "Regina?" he said again and she frowned, opening the eyes, there was something in is voice._

_A feeling she couldn't quite name._

_Urgency perhaps?_

_"Is everything alright?" she asked and now, she could hear he was a bit breathless too. "Robin?" she asked again, worried._

_"I may have a way to come back."_

_And that dearies,_

_That had Regina's breath left her too._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I may have a way to come back." he finally said, heart rushing and thumping against his ribcage and he could hear the way Regina's breath hitched.

"What..." she whimpered. "How? When?"

Robin took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"You're not gonna like it, my love."

"Why are you telling me that?"

Robin sighed and looked at the man a few step away from him.

"I had a visit, today. _Gold_." he could almost hear her forming protests so he hurried to add. "He promised he could get me back in Storybrooke and my love, I believe he can !"

"No." she said bluntly and Robin froze.

"No?" he asked again.

"Robin, you can't trust him." he could hear the panic in her voice but for some reason, he couldn't seem to care. She had been so blunt. _No._ " He will manipulate you and use you and-"

"You do not want me to come back then?"

He was tired.

He missed her so much.

And the archer had felt so much hope when Gold told him he could get him back.

He was so happy to tell her.

And she had just said _no_.

"What?" her voice broke. "How can you say that?"

"I am ready to give up _anything _to get back to you."

"Well, I am not willing to lose you."

"Or maybe you just don't want me to come back." he said bitterly.

"Robin-'"

"Maybe you're perfectly well with that Hatter of yours and-"

"Robin I already told you-"

"And you are fine with me as long as there is no way for me to come back."

"Please, stop-"

"Maybe I shouldn't then. Maybe I should stay right here in New York since we obviously aren't in this together."

"Please..." she asked and her voice broke.

"Don't worry, Regina. You won't hear from me again."

And then he closed the phone.

Robin closed his eyes and a a tear escaped it.

He had overreacted and somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew it.

But she had said no.

How could she said no?

Robin took a deep breath and turned around.

"So," asked the imp. "What do we do, now?"

Robin was mad at Regina, but that didn't mean he intended to keep what he told her.

He couldn't never give up on her.

_Never._

"Can you really get me back to Storybrooke?" asked Robin and the older man smirked.

"I do."

"And what will it cost me?"

"I need a favor."

Robin took a deep breath.

"I'm listening."

"I've heard that you and Belle are friends."

"We are." frowned Robin.

"I need you to talk to her. Make her changer her mind."

"About?"

"Us."

_Oh._

"_That's_ what you need from me?"

"It is."

"It will not be easy, I hope you know that."

"Getting back to Storybrooke won't either."

Robin closed his eyes a few seconds again.

"Fine." he finally breathed. "I'm in."

* * *

"Robin?" called Marian, "We are home."

She entered the living room and stopped dead in her track, eye widening.

"Hello, Marian." said Rumple.

"What is _he _doing here?" she pointed her finger at him and Robin sighed begore getting up and picking Roland.

"Can you be a good boy and play in your room a bit?"

The boy nodded and Robin kissed his hair before letting him go and then turning to Marian.

"He is getting us back to Storybrooke."

"What?" exclaimed Marian. "Robin, this is _madness_! He can't be trusted!"

"I can see you know how to choose your women, Locksley."

Robin glared at him before turning to his ex-wife.

"I told you I would do anything to get back to her." he saw Marian nodded weakly. "And this time has come."

"What does he want?"

"That is my business with the thief." said the imp and Robin tensed.

"You have to trust _me_ on this."he whispered and even though he could see she was hesitant, she nodded.

"But what about me?" Marian asked. "You know I can't cross the line. I've been cursed."

"That's actually what we were talking about." Gold cut. "And there might be a way to cure you."

"How?"

"In Storybrooke itself. I've had time to do some research here, and I think I found it."

"Haven't you been listening_ imp_? I can't go back."

Rumple rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You will have to stay out of town the time for you dear husband-"

"_Ex-_husband." cut firmly Robin.

"Oh." resumed Gold, "Well, the time for your ex-husband to find the cure."

"Where is it? I can I know this is not just one of your tricks?"

"Because you won't fulfill our part of the deal for as long as Marian is not in Storybrooke with her son. And I can't do what I want to do without you."

Robin nodded then.

"Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"I've been separated from the woman I love longer than necessary."

Gold smirked.

"Then there's no time to lose."

* * *

Robin sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

This had been an eventful day.

Finding out Gold in the treshold of his appartment telling him he could take them back to Storybrooke, telling Marian and Roland, and settling everything for their departure : the following day.

Robin had forced himself to block Regina and their argument from his thoughts all day but now he couldn't anymore.

Because now that the anger had settled, he new he had been unfair to her. She was just trying to protect him because she loved him, and he had most certainly hurt her.

So the archer took a deep breath and picked his phone, seeing numerous missed calls and voice messages he decided to listen.

"_Robin?" _her voice called and he could hear she was crying, which broke his heart. He had made her cry. _"Please, I am sorry. I want you to come back, I want that more than anything. Please... Please don't give up on me... I am so, so sorry. I love you. Please call me back."_

_"I am sorry. You know I love you. You know I want to be with you more than anything! It's just Gold I don't trust, I'm afraid it will hurt you to get to me... Please my love, call me back."_

_"I..." _her voice broke and Robin's heart squeezed in his chest. _"I would understand if... If you choose not to come back. I am a difficult woman to love after all, I do know that. But... at least call me back, so I know you're alright. I'm worried._" a small silence. _"And I love you, Robin. "_

Robin couldn't take it anymore and without even waiting to listen to the other voice messages, he dialed her number, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

A ring.

Two.

"Come on..." he breathed.

Three.

"Robin?" called her voice and it sounded so small and hesitant he had to close his eyes.

"It's me, my love."

A small silence then.

"I-" she started but he cut her.

"I am sorry, Regina." he said, then. "I am sorry for the way I talk to you, earlier. I am sorry for saying all these things I don't even think because I know you love me as I love you. And you know I love you so, so much." He could hear her sniffled. "Did you really think I meant it?" he asked and the thought hurt more than he thought.

"I don't know." she finally said. "Because I'm not an easy woman. And I realize the way I reacted when you told me you could get back wasn't thrilled but I was just so worried because I _know _Gold and-"

"I know all that, my darling."

A small silence, again.

"Are you coming back?" she whispered and he smiled then, genuinely.

"I am."

"Oh thank God. When? What was Gold's plan? What does he want?"

He chuckled a little.

"Easy, Regina. We are leaving New York tomorrow. Gold actually asked me something that got sense."

"What?"

"He wants me to talk to Belle."

"_Oh_." she said. "Be careful though."

"I will."

"He cannot be trusted."

"I know."

She took a deep breath.

"I miss you so much. Earlier, when we fought-"

"Let's forget about it." said Robin. "And focus about what's to come. Roland is thrilled to be reunited with you."

"You told him?"

"Of course I did." smirked Robin. "He jumped everywhere and was nearly impossible to get to sleep!"

Regina chuckled a bit.

"And what about Marian?"

Robin's heart roared with affection at seeing her care for his ex-wife.

"Gold told us there was a cure in Storybrooke that he discovered."

"Really?"

"I have to get it when I get there."

"Or maybe_ I_ can get it..."

"Regina-"

"This way it will keep my mind busy the time for you to come home."

Robin's heart stopped then rushed, making him feel a bit dizzy.

"Robin?" she asked, "Are you there?"

"I am." he whispered. "I just can't wait to come home to you."

"Neither can I." she admitted.

"I can't believe we are almost together again. Once we are, I swear to you nothing can take me away from you ever again, no matter what."

"I know, I feel the same. There is no way I will ever leave your side again." then she added. "It's rather late and you sould get some sleep if you're to leave tomorrow."

"I love you so much, my Regina."

"I love you, too." he heard her smile and smiled too.

"See you soon, then m'lady."

"Very soon." she promised and then, the line went dead.

And Robin laid down, dreaming about a raven-haired Queen with brown eyes and red lips. He dreamt about a life alongside her and even in sleep,

He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers!**

**So... Another chapter updated in a short time this time! I must admit I'm quite proud right now x) Anyway, I hope you'll like it and thank you so much for your support and love, it means the world to me 3**

**HAPPY ONCE DAY ! :) **

**Love you all 3**

* * *

_-Previously in _**You had to go and leave me behind **_-_

_"I can't believe we are almost together again. Once we are, I swear to you nothing can take me away from you ever again, no matter what."_

_"I know, I feel the same. There is no way I will ever leave your side again." then she added. "It's rather late and you sould get some sleep if you're to leave tomorrow."_

_"I love you so much, my Regina."_

_"I love you, too." he heard her smile and smiled too._

_"See you soon, then m'lady."_

_"Very soon." she promised and then, the line went dead. _

_And Robin laid down, dreaming about a raven-haired Queen with brown eyes and red lips. He dreamt about a life alongside her and even in sleep,_

_He smiled. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Regina hang up the phone and took a deep breath.

She had been so scared of losing him, but when earlier he had told her that _Gold _from all people had offered him a chance to get back, she had freaked out. Gold, the one who had made her the Evil Queen, the one who didn't hesitate to kill or use to get to his ends.

She couldn't bear it if he ever hurt Robin.

Regina still didn't trust him, but she trusted her soulmate.

"Regina?" asked a voice and the woman turned around to find Snow White, looking at her with a soft smile. "I take it everything is fine."

"Yes." she breathed. "Yes it is. Robin is coming back."

"Regina!" exclaimed Snow and then she walked to her took her in her arms, "It's amazing! I am _so _happy for you.."

Regina wasn't used of display of affection, but when she had been so scared of losing Robin earlier, Snow had been there all day, so she could humour her for at least two seconds.

She receded from the hug and then became serious again.

"But what about Marian? What will happen to her if she comes back?"

"Well," Regina took a deep breath. "Apparently, there is a cure here in Storybrooke."

"Who told you that?"

"Robin."

"And how does he know it?"

Time of truth.

"Gold told him. He appeared in New York, told Robin that he could take him back here."

Regina saw Snow's eyes widened but then, she nodded.

"Do you trust him?"

"Gold? Never." she said firmly but then she added. "Robin? With my life."

Snow nodded again and squeezed her hand.

"I'm in."

"No. Snow, I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't ask for anything."

"But-"

"My decision is final, Regina. And you know how stubborn I can get."

Regina scoffed with affection,

"I do."

"It's settled, then." smiled Snow brightly and that had Regina chuckle again. "So, do you want a cup o tea?"

Regina made a face,

"Coffee, please. _Black._"

Snow laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was up early. First because Robin was to leave in a very short time, and she wanted to talk to him before he left, then because she wanted to know more about this cure that was supposed to help Marian.

She took a deep breath and dialed his number,

"Good morning, my love." came his deep and accented voice and she smiled, heart warming in her chest.

"Hi," she answered. "I wanted to talk with you before you left."

"We're about to go, actually. But I am glad you called me, I've been thinking about you."

"You have?" she smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yes." hummed Robin and then she heard him walk, "I thought about the day I would be home to you, how I would hold you in my arms and never let you go. How it would feel to have your heart beat against mine again, your lips against mine... I can't wait." he ended.

"God, I can't wait either." she breathed.

"Soon." he said and then she heard someone talk to him and frowned.

"Robin?"

"Well, m'lady It appears someone is jealous and wants to talk with you." he said and then the phone shifted and a smile lit up her face.

"GINA!" screamed a boy and she heard Robin's low chuckle.

"Hello, my little knight."

"Daddy said I'll see you soon!"

"It is true, I can't wait to see you again."

"I've missed you so much, you know. I have sooooo much things to tell you !"

Regina chuckled.

"I've missed you,too. When you come back, would you want us to go to Granny's?"

"And get icecream!?"

"Of course!"

"YEAH!" he screamed and then she heard him talk to Robin, "Daddy! Regina said we were going to icecream when we are back!"

She didn't get Robin's answer but someone else ( a feminine voice) talked to Roland and she heard him hummed.

"I have to go, Gina."

"See you soon, sweetheart."

And then the phone shifted again,

"Already cheating on me with my own son, your Majesty?" teased his voice and she chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." she threw his own words back at him.

Robin chuckled.

"I love you, so much."

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I love you too, Robin."

A couple of seconds spent, and then she asked.

"How is it going with Gold?"

Robin sighed,

"Strangely well, actually. I think he really wants to get Belle back..."

"Be careful, Robin." she couldn't help but being anxious.

"Do not worry, Regina. I know full well what the imp is capable of."

"Good. Is he near you?"

"He's with Marian and Roland on the living room."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Regina-"

"Please."

She heard her soulmate sighed and then,

"Fine."

"You call me later?" she asked and could have sworn she could picture him smile.

"Of course. Until then, wait for my return, m'lady."

"I will count the seconds until you get back."

"Love you."

It wasn't like her to be this open, but this was Robin and she had almost lost him more time than once so...

She was willing to take that risk.

"I must admit I am surprise you didn't ask to talk to me sooner." finally came another voice, once that set her on edges but for no good reasons.

"_Gold_."

"I suppose you want to talk to me about that boyfriend of yours."

"I must warn you, if you hurt him, no matter what, I'll find you. And I'll kill you."

Gold sighed deeply.

"Do you feel better now that you said it?"

"I'll feel better when you're out of our lives forever."

"Of course. But apart from releasing your anxious nerves on me, what can I do for you?"

"That cure you talked about."

"For Marian?"

"Yes. What does it look like? Are you sure this is in Storybrooke or are you just doig that in order to gain time?"

"I'm wounded, dearie." he said and she tensed again. "The cure exists, but I cannot tell you exactly where it is, or what it looks like."

"You must be kidding me."

"No, I am not. And let me tell you why... It is because it does not have the same form twice and a person can only use it once."

"Are you done speaking in riddles?" she asked, angry now.

"And will you please, listen to me?"

She tensed again.

"Go on."

"This potion can only be used once."

"What is that supposed to mean? How can I find it?!"

"Well, dearie. When I had to use it, I found it in the place that mattered the most to me."

"Well, I would be curious to know more about that." said sarcastically Regina.

"That is not of your business. Do you want to hear what I got to say, or not?"

"Go on."

"It was in an object I value most when I arrived. Do not ask why or how it arrived here, I still don't know today, but as you're well aware, magic can't always been explained."

"So, basically, I have to find the place that is the most important to me, and the potion will be here."

"Well, the hard part is still to come. You have to _want _to save that person with all that you have." Regina tensed. "So, if even a tiny part of yourself doesn't want to save Marian, you'll never find the potion."

"I want to save her."

"That is not of my business."

A small silence settled.

"Are we done? Because that boyfriend of yours is glaring at me ever since he gave me the phone, and it's starting to be creepy."

A small proud smile lit up Regina's face.

"We're done, for now. But remember what I told you. Don't even touch a hair upon his head."

Rumple sighed and then she heard the phone shift again and felt relieved when the deep voice she loved so much came out.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she smiled.

"Fine. I needed informations on the potion that will cure Marian."

"Did you get it?"

"Everything that I needed." she said, but she didn't tell him all that Rumple said.

"We're about to leave any minutes now," he took a deep breath. "Soon, I will be home to you."

"I'll be right here, waiting for you."

"You better be." he teased and she chuckled.

"Be careful, Robin."

"I will." then, "Call you later?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Regina hand up the phone and then sat down on her bed and took a deep breath, burying her face into her hands.

She wanted to save Marian.

She really wanted it.

Didn't she?

God, she hoped it was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dearies,**

**I am sorry for the delay, University is really asking me a lot of time and most of all of energy this year... :/ But it will soon be the Holidays and I'll have time to write more ! :D I wanted to thank you all for your support, love, reviews and feedback because it means the world to me and you can't imagine how happy I am, to read what to think about my stories :))**

**I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

_Previously in _**You had to go and leave me behind**...

_"Be careful, Robin."_

_"I will." then, "Call you later?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Regina hand up the phone and then sat down on her bed and took a deep breath, burying her face into her hands._

_She wanted to save Marian._

_She really wanted it._

_Didn't she?_

_God, she hoped it was enough._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Robin could see the anxious look Marian was sending to him, and how she was clutching at Roland like he might disapear, all the while looking at Gold with fearful eyes.

So, it did not surprise him at all when she walked to him and whispered in a small voice - surely hoping the older man wouldn't hear.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" she whispered and he sighed.

"Marian, _please._"

"Look, I know you want to come back to Regina at any costs." she took a deep breath. "But please, don't put our son into danger-"

"Are you saying I would willingly hurt my son?!" He raised his voice and she blushed.

"Robin, that's not-"

"No, Marian. You don't get to do that with me. I know perfectly well how to treat my son. _I _have raised Roland." her eyes widened but she had hurt him by implying he could be so careless. Robin sighed, seeing tears in her eyes. "I am sorry." he said and she shook her head. "I did not mean to-"

"It's ok, Robin." Marian only said. "You're right. You've been a parent longer than I have and you've done an amazing job with our son." She looked down. "It's just _him_ I don't trust."

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widened.

"Of course I do!"

Robin smiled gently.

"Then trust me once again, Marian. Gold will take us back to Strorybrooke." _Back to Regina_. He added to himself. "Are you ready to go?" asked Gold and Robin looked at Marian and nodded.

"We are ready."

"Perfect." he smirked. "So, thief, do you have a car?"

"Why?"

"By all means, Dearie. Did you expect us to _walk _back to Stroybrooke?"

"I..." started Robin. "Had not thought about that."

"We don't have a car, Imp." answered Marian.

"Who cares." only said Gold. "We'll rent one!"

Robin swallowed and followed Gold who opened the door.

Here went nothing.

* * *

They were in the car ( one they rented) and Robin was sat besides Gold; Marian and Roland asleep behind. They had been driving for two hours, five to go still and soon, Gold would need a break.

"You asked me to talk to Belle." said the archer and the imp froze. "What makes you think she will listen to me?"

Gold seemed to ponder his answer very carefully.

"Nothing, I guess." then he chuckled darkly. "But you took a chance on me when I told you I could get you back to Regina ; I suppose I'll have to take a chance on you to speak to Belle."

Robin seemed to think about it.

"What did you do to her?"

"What _didn't _I do to her?" said sadly Gold and for the first time in perhaps his whole life, Robin saw the man behind the monster.

"But you really do love her?"

"More than anything."

Robin nodded and then looked by his window.

"Yes, I know how that feels like."

* * *

They had stopped a few minutes later - Gold needed to stretch his legs. The road was still long and he was the only one to drive ( sure, Regina did learn Robin some things, but not enough to grant them a safe trip). Robin took his chance to call the one person he was dying to hear.

"Hello?" she said and he closed his eyes, smiling.

"It's me, my love."

"How is your trip?"

"Well, _strange_ to say the least." he heard her chuckle. "But we shall be there within 4 hours."

A silence.

He could hear her erratic breath.

"Regina?"

"I am here." she whispered. "I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I !" he exclaimed joyously and heard her chuckle once again. "But by the end of this day, I will be able to hold you in my arms."

"_Robin..._"

"I know, my love."

A small silence.

"And what if I can't find the cure Gold told me about?"

Robin tensed a bit.

"You will find it, Regina."

"Robin-"

"I believe in you."

He heard her chuckle tenderly.

"You always put too much faith in me, darling."

"Not too much." he hurried to say, "Just the right amount. Because I trust you, Regina. I believe in you. I love you. You can do this, I know you can."

She hummed and when she talked again, Robin could almost picture the smile on her face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what, lovely?"

"Always say the right thing."

Robin smirked,

"Well, for once it helps that I am your soulmate."

She laughed and _God_, he loved to hear her laugh.

"I suppose so." she said and he smiled.

"Everyhing will be alright, Regina." he said again, "I know this is hard to believe, after everything we've been through. But it will be alright and by the end of this day? It will be nothing but a sad memory. We'll hurry to make happy ones to replace it and with time, we'll forget there was even a time when we weren't together!"

"There," Regina said, voice full of affection. "You're doing it again, saying the right thing."

"But that's because I love you."

"I love you, too." she murmured and there was nothing more beautiful, according to Robin, than hearing her say that. "I just have one last question..."

"Go on."

"Careful, it might sound weird."

"Regina," chuckled Robin. "I am in a car drove by a man I used to hate, with my son and my ex-supposed-to-be-dead wife, hoping to get back to my soulmate. Whatever it is that's troubling you? You can tell me without fear."

She chuckled.

"Right." he heard her take a deep breath. "Then, what is for you the most important place for us?"

Robin frowned.

"How so?"

"Well, what is _the _place symbolic of our love?" she sighed. "I can't choose and I need it to find Marian's cure. My vault? My office? The forest? Zelena's cabin? Or-"

"Our log." cut her Robin without an hesitation and she stopped suddenly. "I'd say our log, without hesitating. It is where you let me see you at the most vulnerable state. This is where I first felt this _thing _that brought me to you, when you were almost crying and God, you were so beautiful. I can tell you now, that on that very day, I swore to myself that I would put a smile on your face, by all means possible. This is where you gave me your heart -quite litteraly, m'lady, and this is where I knew I could so easily fall in love with you. This is where we shared our first kiss... To me, our log is the key of our story." he ended and heard her sniffle.

"You're right." and her voice was hoarse with emotion, he could feel it. "Of course you're right. How could I not think about it? Robin, the things you just said-"

"I meant every words."

"I felt the same." she admitted and he smiled, longed to have her in his arms right now.

"I know. I knew back then, Regina. It was in the way you looked at me. You've got quite expressionate eyes, my love." he added, "Beautiful eyes, that is."

He heard her chuckle once again.

"I fear I have to go." she said finally, and he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Because I want to find a cure for Marian before you arrive and that may be difficult to accomplish..."

Robin heard the worry back in her voice and no, he wouldn't let that happen.

"You will find it, Regina. I have absolutely no doubts."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you to it, then?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

"See you later?"

"God." she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! But yes, see you later..."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

* * *

When he climbed back into the car, Marian and Roland were already there, and Gold was sitting back.

"Did she find the cure?"

"Not yet." admitted Robin and the imp shook his head, thoughtful.

"It might be difficult."

"She will find it."

"If you say so."

Robin felt anger coursed through his veins.

"You never gave her a chance to show her worth." he said coldly and Gold's eyes widened. "You never believed in her, not the way _I _do. I trust her and she _will_ find Marian's cure. That's the end of this discussion."

A silence in the car.

"I see."

Robin looked by his window.

Four hours.

Four hours that will be the longest of his _entire _life.

* * *

"Will we arrive soon, daddy?" asked Roland and Robin jumped, before turning toward his son.

"Very soon, buddy. But you can take a nap."

"I won't miss Gina, will I?"

"Nope, I promise."

"You'll wake me, when we arrive?"

"I swear."

Satisfied with his father's answers, Roland closed his eyes and leant his head on Marian's shoulder.

They were coming back.

They were _really_ coming back.

Oh God.

Robin felt his heart start to beat so fast in his chest, he couldn't calm down. He recognized the forest, the road and he knew they would be here very soon.

Oh God.

He couldn't believe it was really happening.

Oh God!

Gold stopped the car and for a moment, nobody moved.

"Are you ready?" asked Gold and Robin swallowed, finding his throat a bit dry.

"More than ever."

And he opened the door of the car, before getting out.

He remembered the road and saw the town line, but still saw nothing else. But Robin still looked frantically, Regina must be seeing him right now. God, what if it didn't work? What if Gold couldn't take them in? How would he survive the pain?

Robin took a step closer and once again, tried to see his soulmate.

"Regina..." he breathed to the wind, but still no answer.

Then, Gold walked by his sides and looked right in front of him.

"Remember your part of the deal?"

"Just get me in." answered Robin, hands squeezed by his sides.

Gold took a deep breath and picked a small parchment, before opening it. He took a deep breath and started saying words that didn't have much sense in Robin's ears, not that he was listening anyway.

All he could think of was Regina.

And then.

Then...

_Then_, something happened.

A bright light blinded them all for a few seconds and when Robin was finally able to open his eyes again, a sob escaped him.

Because in front of him,

There was the love of his life.

She was looking at him, brown eyes full of tears and a hand on her mouth as if she was also trying to stop a sob.

"Regina..." he only murmured, his voice breaking.

* * *

**A/N : So ? What did you think my friends ? **_**Finally **_**, Robin got back ! :D So, next chapter, we'll got the two point of views, because this is where I wanted to take this : as long as they were separated, we only got one point of view , either Robin's or Regina's, but now that they are back together, the two points of view will melt ! What do you think ?**

**Only a few chapters left, my friends... Hope you'll like it ! :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dearies,  
**

**So we are coming to the end of this story, I am thinking maybe 2/3 chapters left and an epilogue. I wanted to thank you all for your support, love and review ! It means the world to me, you can't guess just how much 3 **

**I love you all so much ! Thank you for always being there with me. Thank you for everything. 3**

**A/N : And here is the chapter you've all been waiting for ... I hope you will like it ;)**

* * *

_Previously in __**You had to go and leave me behind:**_

_And then._

_Then..._

_Then, something happened._

_A bright light blinded them all for a few seconds and when Robin finally was able to open his eyes again, a sob escaped him._

_Because in front of him,_

_Not one meter apart,_

_There was the love of his life._

_She was looking at him, brown eyes full of tears and a hand on her mouth as if she was also trying to stop a sob._

_"Regina..." he only murmured, his voice breaking. _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Robin took a step closer.

Then another.

"Oh my God." she breathed and then ran to him and Robin caught her, hugging her against him so tight.

"Regina..." he breathed, his nose buried in his hair, and she was squeezing the lapel of his shirt in her fists.

They finally receded, and blue eyes met brown.

"I..." her voice broke, eyes shining with tears. "I just can't believe it."

He chuckled and then wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb,

"But we are here darling, and this is real."

She smiled again, leaning into him and Robin could have sworn he had never been happier in his whole life.

"Regina !" screamed a voice and the woman beamed before catching Roland who ran to her.

"Hello there, my little knight." she said as he hugged her tight.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I did, too." she chuckled, laying a kiss on his hair. She looked at Robin and saw his eyes were glassy.

And God if she loved that man.

Then, someone cleared its throat and Regina jumped, looking above Robin's shoulder. Because she had forgotten that they weren't alone and that Rumple was there, looking at her with milld-interest while Marian only tried to look elsewhere.

"Have you got the cure for Marian?" asked Rumple and Robin could feel Regina tense from where he was. She let go of Roland who went back to his mother, probably feeling something was quite not right.

Regina looked at Robin but didn't say a word.

God, that wasn't good.

Please, let her have the cure.

Because what would he do, if she didn't?

Could he leave her again? ( he was pretty sure he couldn't. Not again. The first time had almost killed him, there was no saying what would happen if someone forced him away again of his soulmate.) But could he really leave Marian out there alone? (What about Roland, then? Could he really cut him from the chance to know his mother? What kind of a father would that make him?)

"Regina?" he asked soflty and brown eyes looked up towards him, hesitant.

"I..." she started.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier...**_

_Regina had been at the log for at least an hour now, and she still couldn't find the item. But how could she find something while she didn't even know how it looked? It was madness. It must be one of the stupid's imp stupid's plan to get what he wants and screw other people in the mean time._

_Regina sighed and sat on the log, burying her face in her hands._

_What else could she do? What other choices had she but trust Rumplestiskin? She wanted to be reunited with Robin, she wanted that more than anything else in the world. But in order for that to happen, she needed to find that stupid-_

_"Having a hard time?" asked a voice and Regina sighed before looking up. _

_"Not now, miss Swan." she breathed, "I am not in the mood."_

_Emma chuckled and sat by her side, despite the glare Regina sent her way. _

_"Mary Margaret told me you were searching for something to cure Marian."_

_"I fail to see where this is your business."_

_"Have you found it yet?"_

"Of course._ That's why I am still here sat in the middle of the forest, because I so love to freeze without any other purposes !"_

_Emma snorted a laugh._

_"She also told me all about the part when you need to _truly _want Marian back among us."_

_"She really can't keep a secret for the life of her, can she?" asked Regina, shaking her head._

_"She was only trying to help."_

_"Yeah, I remember quite well how _this _ended last time."_

_"_Regina_." warned Emma but the mayor only pursed her lips. _

_She knew she was exagerating and she knew Snow was only trying to help. But she felt anxious. What if she couldn't get Robin back only because she wasn't enough of a good person? That thought absolutely terrified her._

_"You did come here for something, didn't you?" she finally asked and Emma nodded, even though both women were looking ahead of them._

_"I figured you would have trouble."_

_"What? But I don't, I-"_

_"Regina," said Emma and this time, she looked at her. "We are all humans. I would have reacted this way if Killian's ex-love was to come back. I don't judge you."_

_Regina opened the mouth, but then closed it._

_"What do you suggest, then?"_

_"I am saying, maybe you take it the wrong way. Maybe," Emma got up, "Maybe you need to think things through another _perspective_."_

_"Like?"_

_"Like... Well, instead of thinking that you want Marian to come back, think about how much you want _Robin_ to."_

_"And how's that supposed to help?" asked the Queen in an exasperated voice._

_"What I mean is, think that in order for Robin to come back to you, you _need_ Marian here. So, now you can think that you truly want her back, because otherwise you're not gonna have Robin."_

_Regina's eyes widened and she got up too._

_"Well, I didn't think i'd be saying that one day, but ... It makes sense."_

_Emma smiled._

_"I know. I am quite good with plans, according to Henry at least." Regina chuckled at that. "I will let you try to find your cure, now."_

_She started to walk away, _

_"Emma?"_

_The blond turned around,_

_"Thank you."_

_And then she left, smiling._

_Once alone, Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

_She could do this._

_It made sense. _

_Because she loved Robin so much, and she woud do anything in order to have him back._

Anything.

_So,_

_She truly and genuinely wanted this way of curing Marian. She needed it. She wanted it from the bottom of her heart.  
_

_Regina didn't dare open her eyes in fear that it would be there._

_And what could she do if it wasn't there? _

_What would _Robin _do if she couldn't find it?_

* * *

_**Back to present time.**_

She could see the worry in his blue eyes, she could see he was afraid of what would happen if she had not found the cure.

And that's exactly why she smiled in order to reassure him, and then reached for something in her bag, watching as his face broke in a smile and he hugged her against him, once again.

"You were right." she breathed when they receded, "It was by our log."

Robin smiled once again, eyes full of love before he took the cure and turned around, to Marian. The woman swallowed and took a step forward, holding Roland's hand tightly.

"I can drink this?" she asked, looking at Rumple.

"This will remove the effect of the curse."

"And I will be able to stay in Storybrooke?"

"With your son, yes."

Marian nodded and took the vial from Robin, hands trembling.

"Do you believe _him?_" she asked the archer and he frowned slightly before looking at the imp for a few seconds.

"I do." he murmured.

She knew he would never put her life at stake.

She trusted him.

"Fine." she said, most to herself before opening the vial. "Here goes nothing, then."

And she drank it.

They all held their breath for several seconds...

But nothing happened.

"Did it work?" she asked, turning around to Rumple.

The older man only said, waving at the town line.

"There is only one way to find out, dearie."

She swallowed again.

Robin caught Regina's hand in his and squeezed it. They all watched as Marian walked toward the line, she stopped only one time, then took a deep breath and crossed it.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Several minutes passed but still,

Nothing.

Regina could feel Robin letting out a breath beside her and she leant into him, letting the relief of it all crash on her. Marian closed her eyes and even Rumple seemed a bit less tensed. Roland walked to his mother, smiling joyously and babbling about the fact that they could all live happily in Storybrooke, and Regina felt Robin drew her to him in a tight embrace in which she went willingly.

"It's over." she heard Robin whispering in her hair.

And Regina nuzzled his chest, feeling his arms closed around her as her hands were laid on his chest, feeling his heart beat so fast against his chest.

"Everything will be alright from now on, my love." he said and she buried herself deeper in his arms, smiling.

Because she truly believed it would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_**A few months later.**_

It's been months now since his return in Storybrooke ( almost a year actually) and Robin had never been happier.

Sometimes it still felt like a dream to be back with Regina, to have her by his sides when he went to sleep and when he woke up. To be able to kiss her and hug her and show her his love anytime he felt like it.

Like a wonderful dream, that is.

He wouldn't say that his return had been easy, because there was still so much to do. For once, he had needed to show Regina that he was there to stay, this time and that nothing could change that ( not again). Then, he had to help Marian adjust in this new life, even if it was easier that he thought it would be. He had to talk to Belle, and honoured his part of the deal (that one had not been easy); he had told her that no one could hate the imp more than he did, but that Robin truly believed that Rumple loved Belle in his strange way and that if he was back with Regina, that was thanks to him, even if he didn't like it. If his son still had his mother with him, that was thanks to the Dark One as well. Belle had promised to think about it and had surprinsingly looked for help in Regina. That one had been unexpected and he could still remember Regina coming home one day, brows furrowed and telling him that the strangest thing happened and that she thought Belle just asked for her advice.

Robin had been so proud of her, that day.

Robin glimpsed the white mansion a few meters away from where he was and swallowed, before walking toward this house that he now shared with Regina, Henry and Roland. He smiled at this family that meant the world to him, but then he lost his smile.

Because he was about to do something really important for their future.

And he didn't really know how Regina would take it.

So he took a deep breath and when he reached the door, opened it softly.

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen when she heard the door opened and a smile lit up her face.

She was still trying to get use to the fact that Robin wouldn't leave her again, that this was their happy ending and all that was left to do was enjoy the happiness. Robin's presence was comforted her that this was meant to be and she could not be more grateful for that amazing and stubborn man by her side.

"Regina?" he called and she wiped her hands before removing her apron,

"In the kitchen!"

A few seconds later, Robin appeared in the doorway and his eyes softened seeing her, like it always did.

God, she loved the way he looked at her.

"My love." he breathed and a smile so bright appeared on her face.

Robin was breathless.

As usual when he saw her.

How was it that he was the thief, but she was the one who always stole his breath?

And God if she was beautiful like that. She must have been baking because there was still flour in her soft and longer hair, her brown eyes were wide and full of love, she was wearing a blue dress that left very few to imagination and God,

He was just so in love with her.

He had been waiting for the right moment all week.

This was it.

Robin walked to her and chuckled lovingly before cupping her cheek, and she leant into his hold.

"I've missed you." she breathed and he leant in, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I have something to ask you." he breathed and she frowned slightly, seeing him so shy and anxious suddenly.

"Is everything alright, Robin?"

She was worried, now.

What could he want to say?

There was nothing to say.

They were so happy.

She'd very much let things this way.

Robin chuckled, seeing the wheels turning in her head. He stroked the skin on her cheek and blue eyes met brown.

"I am so utterly in love with you, you do know that, right?" he asked and she smiled, eyes warm with love.

"I do, Robin." she breathed, leaning a bit more on his hand. "You know I love you, too."

"I do." he answered and she smiled.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asked and what he just did work, because she wasn't anxious anymore, just curious.

Robin cleared his throat and took a step back from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I'm asking you something." he breathed and saw the realization on her face one second before he got on one knee, and she gasped, one hand flying to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my God, _Robin_..."

"Regina," he said in a voice that somehow shook, he took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you. I love you so, so much. I actually can't remember what else I had to say when I look at you so beautiful in front of me, right now..." she chuckled and a tear escaped her eyes. Robin squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "The point is that I don't want us to be away from the other ever again. Leaving you behind..."

"Don't, Robin." her voice cut him and it was so vulnerable, she was so open right now and that was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I knew you had to."

He smiled.

"I love you." he said again, and another tear escaped her eyes. "And I already have given you all that was mine to give, I know you did the same. There is just one more thing I would like us to _be_." he smiled and with his free hand picked up something from his pocket. He let go of her hand two seconds and opened the velvet box for her to see the most amazing ring she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my God..."

Regina couldn't think. She couldn't think when this man she loved so much was on his knee in front of her, holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and saying things that made her love him even more ( and she honnestly believed it wasn't possible until ten minutes ago).

"Regina," he said again. "I know you had not the happiest of marriages but what I'm offering you today, is the chance to taste what actual mariage feels like. Love, trust, happiness. We already share all, but I want to make it even more official to everyone and to us, that I am only yours forever and that you are equally mine. I want to call you my wife and to called your husband. So..." he took the ring, took her hand again and it was trembling against his so he kissed it again before blue eyes met brown. "Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

She chuckled happily.

There was only one answer she could give to that.

"Yes, yes I will, Robin. Of course, I will."

She saw a tear escaped his blue eyes as the most beautiful dimple smile she had ever seen lit up his face and with a trembling hand, he slid the ring on her finger and Regina brought him up, so their eyes met. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Robin," she breathed, one hand on his heart and God, all he wanted was to kiss her, but he would let her say what she got to say, first. "You make me so happy and loved, I love you so much it frightens me sometimes. But I know that we are meant to spend the rest of our lives together and I want nothing else more than to be your wife, and be able to call you my husband. Now, please, will you kiss me?"

They both chuckled at that and he leant in, kissing her with raw passion. Their tongues tangles and he brought her even closer to him.

This was it.

Their happy ending.

Robin knew that he would never let her go again, and that she wouldn't either.

They had made it.

All that was left to do was enjoying this lifetime together that was ahead of them.

With Robin kissing her like she was the most important thing in this world of his, with this new ring on her finger symbolizing all that they had fought for to their happy ending...

Regina knew that what Tinkerbell told her in what felt like a lifetime ago was true,

Pixie dust never lies.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N : Here we are my friends, this end of this story. :( I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! I really wanted to thank each and every one of you for your support, feedback and love because it means the world to me and this is thanks to you that this story existed in the first place.**

**I am honnestly quite sad to let this story go, but I felt that it was about the journey during which Robin&amp;Regina got back together and I also felt that this proposal was the best way of finishing this story. I really, really hoped you liked it.**

**Thank you again, for everything and I'll see very soon my friends! **

**I love you all. 3**


End file.
